


На бесконечном повторе в моей голове

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M, Love/Hate, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Мы всегда будем вне этих скудных категорий. Будем выше, глубже, острее. Мы будем безумнее...
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	На бесконечном повторе в моей голове

Кто эта грёбаная пташка для меня? Моя слабость, несомненно. Мой личный яд, моя боль, моё самое безумное вожделение. Моя цель, когда-то недоступная. _Неприступная_.

Незаменимая.

Я давно хочу стереть эту проклятую улыбку с её лица. И я способен, но как назло каждый раз будто теряюсь, что совсем на меня не похоже.

Я хочу взять её за волосы и стянуть их, наматывая шелковистые пряди на кулак, слушая плач и мольбы отпустить.

Но не отпущу.

Я хочу обхватить руками её смуглую шею, стиснуть, скрутить, наблюдая за тем, как медленно закатываются её красивые глаза. Хочу оставить синяки на её коже — такие, которые не получится скрыть одеждой или слоями дурацкой косметики. И чтобы все вокруг, видя эти следы, понимали их происхождение, а Канарейка краснела, не находя в себе силы отрицать.

Я хочу вспороть своим ножом её живот, вонзить лезвие, разрывая ткань и плоть, пачкая её восхитительной кровью пол. Хочу, чтобы она сама попросила обнажить самые кайфовые грани моего ритуала. А после, захлёбываясь удовольствием и собственной кровью, спела одну из своих тупых песенок, но только для меня.

Тогда зачем вместо этого я целую её? Зачем с очевидным желанием провожу ладонями по её груди, талии и заднице, когда должен ударить?

Хотел бы я сам знать ответы.

Но пока лишь презрительно усмехаюсь ей в лицо днём, а ночью в постели шепчу признания в любви. Канарейка смотрит с ненавистью, а я ловлю стоны прямо с её опухших от поцелуев и покусываний губ вместе со своим именем.

Хочу вечно слушать, как она произносит эти шесть букв. В кровати, в машине, на столе в зале клуба, на диване в апартаментах босса…

Нашим отношениям ещё не придумали названия. По крайней мере, ничего подходящего я за свою жизнь не встречал. Враги, напарники, любовники — мы всегда будем вне этих скудных категорий. Будем выше, глубже, острее.

Будем безумнее той жалкой банальщины, что недалёкие именуют нежными чувствами. Кому-то не понравится? Насрать. Зато нас всё устраивает. Или..?


End file.
